Muffler
by Jo31891
Summary: They received fresh new scarves and ties every year but Harry still enjoyed digging out his first year one and wearing it on a chilling morning on his walk along the lake. But when you daydream, things can happen. Drarry HxD


It was something Harry had never really paid much attention to. It was just normal. They had appeared without question and him and the other students hadn't really noticed. The first day of classes after sorting Harry had noticed of course. It wasn't normal for him to just suddenly find new clothing in his trunk. Certainly not ties, a scarf and Gryffindor crest sewn onto his school cloaks. But seeing none of the other boys fret over it he silently thanked whoever had given them and wore them with joy.

He was proud to say he still had the same scarf from his first year, still in good condition. They received fresh new scarves and ties every year but Harry still enjoyed digging out the old one and wearing it on a chilling morning on his walk along the lake. So you could say he was not happy when the wind snagged his scarf which was draped on his shoulders and threw it into the Whomping Willow. The tree proceeded to shred the muffler as Harry watched in distress. He waited until the tree stilled before approaching slowly, gathering up the fallen pieces of fabric.

He felt his heart sink as he stared at his once favorite scarf. It was true, he had the others but he had left many of them at home and had give his least favorite to Dobby. Now he was without a muffler and winter was closing in. There was no way he could owl home and ask his Aunt Petunia to mail him a few scarves. That was utterly absurd and a waste of good parchment and Hedwig's time. Harry sighed, turning his back on the tree and making his way toward the school. He'd just have to wait until the weekend. There was no getting a muffler from school now so he'd have to buy one.

He placed the shreds into his trunk safely. Just because it was torn apart didn't mean he was going to throw it away. It was his favorite after all. When Ron saw the tatters and asked him Harry simply said it was an accident and to leave it alone. For his status in money he didn't seem to understand the emotional issues with losing a favored article of clothing that couldn't easily be replaced. Hermione seemed to have a mild understanding and dragged Ron off to study.

That weekend Harry found himself in a small clothing store, looking through a variety of mufflers of all different colors and states. Some were faded others beyond recognition. There were throw-outs and hand-me-downs and then there were some homemade ones and others that looked as if they had never been used. But no matter how hard he tired he couldn't find one he liked to replace the other. Sighing, he made his way back outside. It had snowed over the course of the week and the temperature had fallen. He missed his muffler dearly as he tried to sink into his denim jacket for warmth. The only plus to not having the scarf was when he breathed his glasses didn't fog up.

It was so cold without his muffler he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising. He made his way through the streets, stopping by a few other shops and exiting fruitless. He stopped into a café then and bought himself a hot chocolate. He spotted Ron and Hermione sharing a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and decided to let the couple alone for a while. They hardly got a moment to themselves at the school. Ever since they had formally established a relationship, everyone and everything seemed to want to get between them. And Harry refused to be one of those obstacles. He supported his friend's relationship and was doing everything he could to help them.

Ron and Hermione weren't the only two who had finally gotten around to ask each other out. Neville finally got the nerve to ask Ginny and the Weasley finally understood where her heart truly was. Seamus and dean were now fully open with their affair and Ron had gotten a letter from his brother Charlie saying he'd caught Fred and George doing unruly things that twin brothers shouldn't in the world be doing. It was quite funny really. As for Harry? Well he remained single and forgotten as ever. Not that he minded much. There were a few moments he day dreamed of a love life with someone but they always ended with a teacher smacking him in the heard or Hermione stamping on his foot under the desk.

One thing was always apparent to Harry though. In these dreams, his other was never a girl and he was always blonde. He was never quite sure why but that's how it was. Harry gave a large shiver as he made his way out of Hogsmeade toward the Shrieking Shack. He liked going there to think now and then. He often found himself doing that. He had taken up walking in the mornings along the lake by himself and wandering through the edge of the forest alone. It let his mind wander or just fall blank to the world as he admired nature's beauty and glory. But now he seriously wished he had his muffler.

He sat upon the large boulder sitting just outside the wire fencing of the Shack. This place held many memories for him and others as well. It made him laugh when he remembered his little attack on Malfoy in third year. It was all good fun and Malfoy had obviously no long-term effects from it. He could be such a git at times. And yet so awesome at others. As cowardly as he played sometimes his power was greater then most thought. He just simply didn't put any effort into his work. The only real subject he excelled at was potions and Harry knew that was only to please Snape. Anything else he just didn't care to do. Harry felt it was a pity such brilliance was wasted.

He shivered violently, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure what he'd do now. There was nothing in those shops for him and there was no way he was going to ask Mrs. Weasley to make him one. He hated being mean but her sewing wasn't always the best. Being polite, he always for his new sweaters for Christmas day and then hid them away in his trunk until school ended. He hated to say it but there went his morning walks around the lake until spring came.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. He glared slightly at his messy ebony bangs as they got in his way. He attempted to blow them aside. When that didn't work, he shook his head again only making it worse. He growled, shivering again. "Stupid cold. Stupid hair. Stupid tree." He grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest for added warmth. "Stupid Draco Malfoy." He really had no idea what brought the Slytherin to mind but he cursed him anyway. It was his fault after all. His fault his life was so miserable at school. His fault for making him think so much. His fault for being so confused all the time. His fault for making him fall in love. So really it was all Draco Malfoy's fault he had lost his scarf! "Stupid Draco."

"What did I do this time dear Harry?" The boy looked up in surprise only to find a bulky warm muffle wrap around him from behind. He was blinded for a moment by deep green and silver gray before pulling it aside to look at the slytherin. The blond wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding the muffler tight and warm. Harry's cheeks blushed pink when he felt the blond's hot breath on his ear. "Why don't you have a scarf? You'll catch cold."

"Stupid Draco. You made me lose my muffler." Harry pouted as he glared at the green of the unfamiliar scarf. The other chuckled, leaning into the Gryffindor's back.

"Really now? How did I do that?"

"I wasn't paying attention and my muffler flew away into the Whomping Willow. And it's your fault." Harry said with an even deeper pout. He felt warm and safe in the other's arms and the scarf smelled of sweet mint. Like him. He felt himself being pulled back between a pair of legs, closer to the warm body behind him.

"Is that so? Were you day dreaming? But what does that have to do with me?" Draco asked, nipping at the rim of his ear as if it were normal. The blush running across Harry's cheeks darkened but he remained still. "Were you day dreaming of me Harry? Is that why you lost your muffler?"

His lips quivering slightly, large tears welling in his green eyes, Harry let out a grudging, "yes." He continued to pout as the Slytherin laughed with amusement. He pulled Harry all the way into his lap and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry." He said with a grin. "You can keep mine if you like." Harry's pout disappeared to surprise, glancing down at the material. He remembered it as a first year scarf he'd seen Draco wear before. It was a lot like his only different colors. Blushing, a smile came to him. He reached up, snuggling into the softness.

"Okay." He said cutely. Draco held him tighter, laughing harder. "Whaaaaat?" Harry whined, turning so he could face the other without leaving his lap.

"You're being so adorably cute all of a sudden." Harry smiled brightly, snuggling into the Slytherin's chest.

"I'm cozy." He said happily as he buried his face into the warmth and sweet mint smell. Draco chuckled as he pulled Harry under his chin. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What about you? I'll have your muffler." The blond laughed again, kissing Harry on the nose.

"I have another one in my trunk. I always bring a spare." He said. "You should too from now on." Harry laughed bashfully.

"I gave my spare to Dobby." He muttered.

"I know. I saw him wearing it saying you'd given it to him. I knew you'd be needing one sometime soon." Harry blushed, falling back into his chest. "You're just clumsy like that." Harry blew raspberries at him. "How childish."

Harry carefully shoved away from Draco, jumping off the boulder with a grin. "Catch me if you can!" The blonde watched as the Gryffindor bound off toward the old house on the hill. He sighed, grinning slightly. "How foolish." He muttered before standing, and calmly following after. Oh the things one does for love.

"Harry! What are you doing with that?" Hermione cried when she spotted him back at the castle, still wearing his green and gray/silver scarf with joy. Harry hummed as he slowly unwrapped it, inhaling deeply into the muffler. It smelled so good. He smiled at Hermione.

"Nothing."

"Who gave it to you? Did you buy it?"

"Nope. No one." Harry said happily. Hermione watched him in confusion as he went up to the dorm. He carefully placed the muffler into his trunk and skipped out of the room. Everyone watched the cheery boy skip down the stairs and toward the door. "See you at dinner Hermione." He called before exiting. And no one saw Harry again until dinner when he entered with Draco Malfoy at his side.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!_

_Jo Manta_


End file.
